ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Nickelodeon's
Five Nights at Nickelodeon's 'is a 2017 survival horror Five Nights at Freddy's fangame created by fan game creator Bloo J. It got a sequel called 'Five Nights at Nickelodeon's 2: Grand Re-Opening Title Music: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JHFD25PoDk Story Once upon a day, The Nicktoons Such As Spongebob went to work at the Krusty Krab and never came back , wich causes something goes wrong. The Krusty Krab gets shut down due to an incident With 5 Missing Nicktoon's ,4 Month's later, Plankton and the Other Nicklodeon Villans claimed to feel guilty to Mr Krabs about his plans for stealing the Krabby Patty secret formula they all decided to open up a Nickelodeon Themed Pizzaia/Aracde Called Spongebob's Nickelodeon Pizza/Arcade at the former Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios Florida, with Nickelodeon-themed animatronic's used as attraction in honour to the Nicktoons that are missing, Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick from South Park decides to work there as night guard's to investigate the case of the missing Nicktoons at Spongebob's Nickelodeon Pizza Plaza ,The Nicktoons can still be saved, and it's up to Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick to do so before it's too late... Mechanics Monitor/Cameras Use these to check where the animatronics are Flashlight Can have various uses, one of which is illuminating dark places. It consumes power. Doors There are two doors on your sides. They can be closed to fend off animatronics, but consume powers as long as they are kept shut. Music Box Wind up the music box to prevent Potty the Parrot from killing you. Spongebob Mask Use it to ward off the animatronic's but during the development of the building, some dust and other toxic things might have gotten in there. So don't wear it for too long and Timmy Tuner can steal your Spongebob Mask, disabling it and make you vulnerable to the animatronic's Window The window an entrance for the DoodleBob. Upon approaching the window, DoodleBob will attempt to break the window by punching it. The player must shine a flashlight on him in order to make him retreat. Otherwise, he will break the window and kill the player. Power Generator Wind the power generator in the Parts/Service room to prevent the office from going dark and cause Spongebob's power outage jumpscare. Animatronics * '''SpongeBob SquarePants - The leader of the gang, he starts at the Show Stage with Jimmy Neutron Jenny Wakeman''' . and starts being active in Night 3, he moves better in the dark, so when your power runs out, he will go to your office and kill you. Even if he is active, he has to wait for Jimmy Neutron and Jenny Wakeman to move to start moving, he enters from the right air vent, but the left if you run out of power and don't Wind the power generator. * 'Jimmy Neutron '- A backup guitarist for Spongebob. He starts at the Show Stage with Spongebob & Jenny Wakeman, he starts being active in Night 1 and is the first to move, sometimes you can hear stuff falling and banging. If you do, it's him. He enters from the left door or if he is in The Left Air Vent the player must put on the Spongebob Mask to send him back to the Show Stage. Otherwise, Jimmy Neutron will attack at a random point. * 'Jenny Wakeman '- Jenny becomes active some time at 3 AM on Night 1. She is generally the second most active animatronic. Similar to Jimmy Newtron, she goes into the Dining Room after activating. She goes down East Hall, meaning she attacks from the right door if she's in the right air vent and she will appear in front of the player, the player must put on the Spongebob Mask to send her back to the Show Stage. Otherwise, Jenny will attack at a random point. * 'Rocko Wallaby '- He is first active on Night 2 at 2 AM and onwards. He is defended off with the flashlight. He starts in Modern Life Cove * '''Zim -''' He is fist active on Night 2, He will appear on the three monitors in the office, followed by visual and audio distractions. Type Z-I-M on the keypad in the office, or type ZIM on your keyboard to deactivate Zim. * '''Potty the Parrot - He is a puppet bird animatronic that starts in the prize corner. You must wind his music box to prevent death. using the Spongebob Mask doesn't make him go away. And you can only wind his music box. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. * Timmy Tuner '''- He carries around a sign that says Balloon's He also carries around Balloon's He starts in the Aracde Area 1. When he is in the office he disables the cameras and the doors drain power from the Office and he can steal your Spongebob Mask, disabling it and make you vulnerable to the animatronic's, To avoid him you must use the Spongebob Mask He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. * '''DoodleBob - DoodleBob''' will start in the Drawling Area. He is usually hanging from the brace attached to the wall. He will not activate until Night 3 Where he will gaze up at the camera. Afterwards, he will walk forward, going into the middle of the room. On his third phase, he will leave the Drawling Area and appear at Window Hall and Upon approaching the window, DoodleBob will attempt to break the window by punching it. The player must shine a flashlight on him in order to make him retreat. Otherwise, he will break the window and kill the player. * 'YenndoSponge '- Is an Endoskeleton version of Spongebob he appears in the office, the player must put up the monitor as soon as possible or He will attack you. He is fist active on Night 5 * 'Golden SpongeBob '- He is not a hallucination in this game. He is first active on Night 4 and onwards. He is a yellow sponge with a black top hat and 1 black button. He has wires coming out of his eyes. He is defended off by putting on the Spongebob Mask He starts in the Parts/Service. * 'Golden Jimmy Neutron '- He is a Withred/Golden Version Of Jimmy Neutron his face and right arm are missing,He is an older model of Jimmy Neutron It's possible that he was the first Jimmy Neutron model and was fist used in FredSponge’s Famly Diner and He will not activate until Night 3 and likes to hide in dark spaces. The player must watch out for dark spots in the building to avoid being attacked. If the player catches Golden Jimmy Neutron in the hallway The Player must defend off Golden Jimmy Neutron with the flashlight. * 'Phantom Jenny '- When the player retracts the Monitor, Phantom Jenny will rise up behind the window and remain there. After a few seconds, it will drop down from below the window, thus ending the hallucination and disabling the camera‘s. If the player does not switch cameras after a certain period of time as passed, Phantom Jenny can, and will, force the Monitor down She first appears in Night 3 * '''Raggedy Android - Raggedy Android is a enemy from the game she was seen in the episodes "Raggedy Android" and "The Return of Raggedy Android" From the show My Life as a Teenage Robot, as the Wakemans first attempt at a second skin to help Jenny blend in public. And in the second series, the origin story almost co-insides with the first series. In "The Return of Raggedy Android", the human exo-skin appeared to have improved in appearance, looking more human-like. However, it seemed to have developed a mind of his own, allowing it to toy with Jenny's mind. Eventually, she shorted out the exo-skin and it exploded. However it wasn't completely destroyed, because at the end it lached on to Mr. Mesmer, the owner of Mesmer's Diner so Raggedy Android is only interested in exacting revenge on Jenny and The Player for ruining Mesmer's career she will not be active until Night 4 she starts at Parts/Service theen she will appear at the right door of which he can also disable to the door's power. The strangest thing about this animatronic is that her face doesn't show on the custom night screen, and his name is blinking. * Withered SpongeBob '- ' '''is an animatronic He is an older model of Spongebob. It's possible that he was the first Spongebob model he was first used at FredSponge’s Famly Diner He will not activate until Night 3. * '''Shadow Spongebob - Shadow Spongebob is the Five Nights at Spongebob's version of Shadow Freddy and Golden Freedy From FNAF1. He will appear in the office at random times and disappear. When the player sees him, they must put on the Spongebob head or he will crash the game. Other Characters * Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick - The Night Guard's /The Player of the game and there are also the main character's of South Park and must prevent the characters from killing theme. but they gets fired in Night 7 for Tampering with the Animatronics * SwaySway: The Phone Guy of Five Nights at Spongebob's and he's also the main character of the show Breadwinners he later dies in Night 6 Due To Getting Killed By Adult Party Ren And Plankton on the Night 6 Phone Call * Plankton and the Other Nickelodeon Villans - After beating Night 6/Nightmare Mode, it is revealed that the true main antagonist of the game is Plankton and the Other Nickelodeon Villans such as Vicky, Croker, Burger Beard, Adult Party Ren & Stimpy, King Goobot The V, Ooblar, Vexus And TBA. Custom Night Challenges Custom Night Challenges Achievements * First Night: Make it to 6 AM on Night 1. * Doing Good: Make it to 6 AM on Night 2. * Are You Ready for SpongeBob ?: Make it to 6 AM on Night 3. * Things Get Real: Make it to 6 AM on Night 4. * I'm Still Here: Make it to 6 AM on Night 5. * Final Boss Defeated: Make it to 6 AM on Night 6 and Defeat Plankton, Vicky, Croker, Burger Beard, Adult Party Ren & Stimpy, King Goobot The V, Ooblar, Vexus And TBA. * Mastering the Animatronics: Make it to 6 AM on any setting of Custom Night. * First Encounter: Get jumpscared by Jimmy Newtron * I'm NOT Ready: Get jumpscared by SpongeBob SquarePants * My Life As Dead Night Guard's: '''Get jumpscared by Jenny Wakeman. * '''Rocko's Modern JUMPSCARE : 'Get jumpscared by Rocko Wallaby'I * TBA. Night 6 NIGHTMARE MODE Unlike the 6th, Night in FNaF 1 and 2, this Night 6 Is similar to Nightmare Mode in FNAF 3 It is where the player's Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick fights Plankton and the Other NickelodeonVillans such as Vicky, Croker, Burger Beard, Adult Party Ren & Stimpy, King Goobot The V, Ooblar, Vexus And TBA. as the final boss and even also fighting The Animatronic's on Nightmare Mode/Night 6, On Night 6 The phone call on this night indicates that Swaysway may have been killed by Adult Party Ren and Plankton, At 5 AM, the player receives another call. This time, all that can be heard is that player will be greeted with a phone call of deep, distorted voices, with the call ending in static and an animatronic screeching. Curiously, it seems to cut off 1/4 of the way through the screech, three times. Once Plankton and the Other Nickelodeon Villans is defeated, after the 6 AM screen plays it shows a Cutscene where After Night 5, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick tells Mr Krabs, that they heard cries of help coming out of the suits. Calling the police, Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick opens up the suits, revealing The Missing Nicktoons - Plankton captured them and trapped the gang in his robots with a little help from Vicky, Croker, Burger Beard, Adult Party Ren & Stimpy, King Goobot The V, Ooblar, Vexus And TBA., while opening up a Pizzaria/Aracde to hide it and lying to Mr Krabs. And when the time came, they would have performed a putsch. Plankton Vicky, Croker, Burger Beard, Adult Party Ren & Stimpy, King Goobot The V, Ooblar, Vexus And TBA are arrested and a newspaper article stating that the pizzeria would be closing after its few weeks of service and the Nickeldoen animatronics would be scrapped,and the Krusty Krab will reopen due to Spongebob found! Also, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick is awarded a $150.25 overtime paycheck and a memo that says "Hero's of the Year" for saving the missing Nicktoons. Gallery TBA Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Fairly OddParents Category:Nickelodeon Category:PC games Category:PC Games Category:PC Category:Video games Category:Fan Games Category:Horror Category:MAC games Category:Steam Category:Video Games Category:T-rated Games Category:Unfinished pages Category:Crossover Video games Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:THQ Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PS4 Category:Breadwinners Category:South Park Category:Sega Dreamcast 2 Category:Nintendo Category:FNaF Fangames Category:Crossovers